


Christmas Time Ain't A Lot Of Fun Without Friends

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I wanted fluff and I shal make fluff, M/M, Slight Angst tho, leon is a very tired himbo with a tall dragon type BF, sweatshirt stealing himbo is on the loose, though their relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “That’s it!” Gou cried out. Their Pajama pants swaying back and forth as they fast walked into Hop’s living room and diving head first into the pile of blankets and the two boys. Tears were in their eyes and they smushed their face into Ash’s neck to try and hide their pain from the world.“Your parents?” Ash asked.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum & Go & Hop, Leon/Raihan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	Christmas Time Ain't A Lot Of Fun Without Friends

**Author's Note:**

> comments are really appreciated and loved btw!!!

“That’s it!” Gou cried out. Their Pajama pants swaying back and forth as they fast walked into Hop’s living room and diving head first into the pile of blankets and the two boys. Tears were in their eyes and they smushed their face into Ash’s neck to try and hide their pain from the world.

“Your parents?” Ash asked. One of his hands coming up to rub at the smaller trainers back. Hop looked between the two, pensive yet supporting as he too layed a hand on Gou’s back.

They nodded and cuddled closer. Thankful as Ash shifted the blankets around the trio. Hop drew closer as well. “I’m not allowed back home for Christmas until I stop ‘ _labeling_ ’ myself.” Gou spat out between wobbling lips. They wished it didn’t hurt, they’ve been hurt far worse than watch just happened over the phone, but this was Gou’s _parents_! Aren’t they supposed to be more supportive than this!?

Ash growled under his breath as he shared a look with Hop. Who immediately turn towards the kitchen with a determined face.

“Ma!” Hop cried out before jumping off the couch and dodging Leon’s giant Charizard who was snoozing with Pikachu and Scorbunny by the fireplace under the Tv. The move _Nightmare Before Christmas_ was paused at the beginning because Gou had gotten the call from their parents and the two boys didn’t want the trainer to miss out. Hop barged through the door way and down the hall, presumably entering the kitchen from what Hop’s mother’s, Crysalis, scream of ‘ _I told you not to run in the house!_ ’ Echoed down the hallway.

Ash just held onto Gou as they tried to hold back their tears and sobs. He knew what it felt like to be abandoned by a parent, granted it _was_ Giovanni, but it still hurts like hell to think about it for more than half a minute. It just makes you seem so worthless and unlovable and overall just not worth the time to be around people. Ash frowned and hugged Gou tighter.

There was a outcry of triumph heard throughout the house, and another yell from Crysalis about running in the house hold, before Hop burst back into the room and dived, just like Gou did earlier, into the pile of limbs. Making the other two shout in supposed even if they heard Hop’s pounding footsteps.

“What the hell Hop!” Gou yelled through their sniffles as they pushed Hop’s grinning face away fro. Theirs and off Ash and their’s body a little. “What was that for?”

Hop’s grin just widened. He opened his mouth to answer Gou but another voice interrupted him.

“Didn’ Ma tell you to stop yellin’ and runnin’ in the house, Hop?” Leon’s sleepy voice drifted from another doorway that leads to the front of the house and the stairs that go up stairs.

All three teens, or in Ash’s case two teens and one young adult, turn to look at shop’s older brother.

Leon’s long hair was a mess and the hoodie he was wearing, that looks suspiciously a lot like Raihan’s favorite dragon styled hoodie, was falling off one shoulder and showing off multiple bruise’s. His pajama pants weren’t that tight on him as well, hanging off on the side of his hips more at lightly. Didn’t he bring Raihan home for dinner? Because Ash swore he remembered giving a good ribbing to both older men before they disappeared upstairs.

“Gou is now our honorary sibling!” Hop announced. Ignoring Leon’s surprise choke on air and the two confused and shock faced from Ash and Goe themselves. “I already asked Ma and she’s one with it!” Hop beamed at Leon who only gave a tiny ‘ _okay_ ’ before slumping around and slowly going back upstairs.

Crysalis was next to pop her head into the room. Com g from the kitchen to see all the fuse was and saw Leon’s retreating form and the other two trainers shocked expressions. She huffed and rolled her eyes at her youngest son who looked more determined now. “I take it Hop has told you to?” She asked. Gliding gracefully into the living room, flicking her long lavender colored hair behind her shoulder. Crysalis turned to look at Gou, who looked up at her with a mix of uncertainty and hesitant hope.

“Gou Tsubaki. You are gladly welcome into this house hold at any time, Day or night, It doesn’t matter. Your parents are absolutely fools to not realize what an amazing person and trainer you are.” Crysalis shining soft pink eyes blazed with love and warmth as they stared up into Gou’s own baby blues. “You are now an honorary Bell and I’m proud to call you one of my own kids.” She opened her arms to allow Gou to fall into them with a soft sob.

Gou clinged onto Hop’s mother for a few minutes in an awkward positioned hug before Crysalis pulled back while petting their hair. “Thank you.” They whispered as Hop’s mother pulled back with a warm smile.

“It’s never a problem,Gou.” Crysalis whispered with one my searing smile of warmth before pulling back completely and motioning towards the Tv. “It’s getting pretty late, so it would probably be best to finish your movie before going to bed.”

All three trainers agreed and snuggled back up, Gou was between Ash and Hop and they couldn’t help but feel a little pain from how much their heart was bursting and from how long their smile was stretching their lips.


End file.
